Tales of Symphonia Next Generation (Version 2)
by IndigoSnake16
Summary: Another take on the next generation of Tales of Symphonia characters. Aselia is in peril once again unbeknownst to even the Heroes of Reunification. A dark crystal threatens to destroy the land's very core; its origins vague at best. [ColetteXZelos] [PreseaXRegal] [SheenaXLloyd]


AN: Because it's Christmas, I decided to give you a taste of this story I've had sitting around for a little while. Don't expect immediate updates on this one as I'm concentrating on the other ToS story I've just started. I hope you have a fun filled day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wild and Free

She had a massive headache as her vision swam right before her. She couldn't be sure as to where she was, but she knew she was at least lying down.

"Allura, Allura, Allura..." she heard the echoic voice of her father.

He must have been somewhere nearby or maybe he was far away-she couldn't tell.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She felt a shift in the bed she finally realized she was lying in, weight that pressed down on an area nearby her legs and the warmth of a person. She groaned a little as she tried to open her eyes further and sit up, but a firm hand kept her lying down. Then she started to struggle against it.

"Will you give it a rest already," she heard her father say, "You're hardly in any position to be walking around."

"Dad? Is that you?"

She heard him sigh heavily and she discontinued her efforts. Besides, she didn't feel up to the challenge. She wondered why she was here of all places, back at home. She knew for a fact that she'd been at the tavern. Everything else however was a blank.

"Another crazy night for you? Baron brought you back piss drunk and passed out. I hate to even think about what could have happened to you if he hadn't been there."

Her vision was clearing now. She could now see the distinct redness of her father's hair, long and voluminous; a trait that she'd inherited. The details of his face was beginning to become more and more defined.

"Baron?" she croaked.

She knew who he was. She'd known the stone-faced youth for most of her life and she also knew that she wouldn't catch him dead in such an establishment. He was far too much of a square-intelligent and closemouthed.

"Said he knew you would be there and decided he'd check in. Whatever the reason, I'm glad he was there. Allura, sometimes I feel like a broken record. Maybe I've sent you the wrong message for all these years. Maybe I'm just a horrible parent. But why, why do you have to keep doing this to yourself? Certainly by now you should know your limits. Anything could have-"

"I know," she said wearily. She'd heard all of this before. "I know."

"You said that before and yet here we are again."

"Well, I can't change overnight. I mean, I didn't set out to do it, but one thing just led to another..."

"One thing just led to another, huh? Is that the excuse you'll use for everything? When will you start thinking before doing? Allura, I want you to stay here in this room for the day. I want you to think about what you've done." Her face twisted in disgust, but he continued. "And then I want you to tell me what you plan to do about it." Her face twisted even further. "For the time being, I am taking away your allowance-"

"Pft, as if _that_ will do anything. I have a _job_ remember? Unless you plan on ruining that for me. Then you really would be a horrible parent."

She felt a little guilty as her father looked away from her. It had always been quite easy for her to hurt his feelings and he was not very good at hiding this fact.

"I called your job today and they understand that you're recovering from a cold. I may not like what you do, but...I respect the fact that you do work hard at it. Besides, you need a day to recover. Use it wisely."

Her official title was belly-dancer and she loved what she did. At a young age when her mother had taken her out to do some grocery shopping, she'd ran off to find something more interesting to do. When she'd made it outside, she became transfixed by the belly dancing troupe that was performing nearby. She found the women to be beautiful and enticing-she wanted to be just like that when she grew up. That was all it took. It had not been an easy road for her. Her parents didn't quite understand that form of dancing. They forbade her from pursuing it, but she did it anyways. She started performing at a young age unbeknownst to her parents and it did not escape her that the crowd was often filled with older men. On some occasions things had become precarious (something she'd never reveal to her parents), but eventually she grew a tough skin. Besides, she enjoyed the attention. She liked when men stared at her helplessly, roguishly, even greedily. It meant that she was irresistible. It meant that she was beautiful and she always wanted to feel that way.

She never told her parents about her exploits, about the things she did after a good day. She knew her angel of a mother would faint from shock if she knew just how familiar she was with most of the men in town. If she didn't tell them, then of course they never knew. So whenever either of her parents expressed their dislike for her chosen profession, she could tell them that their concerns were uncalled for. Still, she was only a girl of fifteen so she would allow them their worry. That's all parents were good for anyway.

She watched her father move to give her a parting kiss on the forehead, but she turned away before he got the chance.

"I'll see you a little later on in the day. I expect you to have something to tell me by then."

Her father was a politician for lack of a better word. He was an important figure who worked alongside the governing body to make decisions for the nation. He had some important title that she did not care to remember. He could bore her to death with details about the day's toils. Her mother was only a little better. She owned a local flower shop. Nothing exciting would ever happen there and she could go on and on about different varieties of flowers. Though they did smell nice, Allura could care less about the details.

Palmacosta was supposed to be this grand city, but there was hardly anything to do around the place. If she didn't have her dancing, she thought she'd go crazy with boredom. She stared up at the ceiling, admittedly too tired to do much else, but she had better things to fill her mind up than with last night activities. She already knew what she would tell her father and it would be the same thing.

She fell back to sleep and didn't wake up until the evening-the perfect time for her. She climbed out of bed and donned her favorite halter top, the black, see-through one that sparkled with small jewels. It flowed down her curvy bodice and gave an enticing view of the lower part of her stomach and belly button. A belly button that was pierced and at the moment had a diamond inserted. She walked over to the mirror to brush her fiery red hair that fell down in cascades to her mid-back. It used to be longer, but she wanted her buttocks to always be viewable. She pulled her hair into a ponytail with a tie in which long strings of sapphire pieces entwined into her hair-it matched her crystal blue eyes. This was her day off, so she did not wear her jingly bottoms adorned with metal disks and the likes. Instead she simply wore jeans.

She supposed she'd go visit her boyfriend today. He would shower her with compliments and Allura felt as if she needed that at this very moment. Knowing neither of her parents were in the house, she left without a second thought and strolled out into the streets. She had a very intentional gait, a subtle shift of her hips, her shoulders relaxed, her walk sure and confident. Oh yes, she drew gazes. Her favorite were by the men who were already walking with another woman who appeared to be their girlfriend. Her smile dazzled the masses, her shapely form impressed everyone.

She didn't have far to walk. Instead of going through the front door, she knocked on the back door. She knew he would answer her from that one. She gave him the prettiest smile she could muster when he opened the door and she could tell that he was glad to see her.

"Allura, just as lovely as ever."

"Why thank you, Daniel," she said as she walked past him into the house. "Tell me more."

"Oh, but I'm sure you get that everyday."

"I know," she said, "But I'm a sucker for flattery. Go on."

They moved to his bedroom. He lived with his grandmother and he was more or less her caretaker. She often spent her time in the living room with the blinds wide open to stare outside. His bedroom was the most suitable place to spend time together.

"My beautiful maiden," he said, his voice rumbling in her ear, "The most alluring creature I've ever led eyes on. You're the woman that every other women wants to be. The goddess of temptation and sexuality, dripping with milk and honey."

"Go on," she whispered.

"The most ravishing beauty," he said this time kissing her neck. He had his arms around her. "Irresistible spitfire of a lady." He kissed again this time lower on her neck. She shivered with anticipation for the next comment. "My little fiery bombshell." He kissed her again on the other side of her neck.

Then she found herself caught up in a kiss on her lips and pulled away suddenly. "Did I tell you, you could do that?" Allura asked haughtily.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said smoothly, "Perhaps I was reading you wrong. Come here, I'm sorry. Truly, I am," he said tugging her hand with his own.

She allowed him to pull her closer.

"Now, where were we," he said.

He continued his previous activities, each kiss more sensual then the last. She could practically feel his passion. He wanted her like no other she'd ever met and that was why she bothered with holding a relationship with him. She was the center of his world and he always knew what to say. Would he ever run out of things to say about her?

"Alright," she said after a while. She lifted his head up with a slight push of his chin with her finger. Then she kissed him.

They moved closer to the bed until she was sitting on the edge of it and he was still kissing her though bent over, his hands on the edge of the bed on either side of her. She pulled away from him again and then tugged on the nape of his shirt. She wanted him to join her on the bed. He was so close to her, she enjoyed his warmth and then they were lying down together.

"I just want to cuddle tonight. Yesterday was a bit rough," Allura said as his arm came around her from behind.

"That's fine," he said, with not even a hint of disappointment. "Care to tell me how your day went yesterday?"

"Sorry, it's all a blur. I was doing the usual. Dancing, drinking..."

"Ah, I see," he said with understanding. His hands began to play with her breasts-she liked when he did that. "And did you have fun?"

"I'm pretty sure I did. The men were out in droves."

"Oh, I'm sure. I think any man would clamor to see the goddess of dance in her element."

"Except you," Allura said with a grin. She'd found some chink in his logic.

"But I get to see so much of you in these moments. I think I would have died ten times over if I came to see you every time. I'd rather be alive and with you..."

She knew the real reason even though he would never say it. He didn't like to see her with so many other men. Sometimes she'd become so inebriated that she'd begin making out with any guy that was nearby and looked halfway decent. She'd done that on the few times he'd come to watch her performance and he'd said nothing about it. From that time on, he'd make excuses as to why he could not come. His grandmother was the usual go-to reason.

"Right," she said cheekily. He played with her hair now; she liked this as well. His fingers gently teased her hair.

"And what about you? How's watching your grandmother going?"

"The usual," he said. He never expounded on the topic and Allura was glad. She could care less about her, but it was a nice thing to ask. Perhaps he sensed this. "She's alive and kicking." Then he yawned.

"Oho, am I boring you?" she asked.

"You? Never. I'm just a little tired. It was a pleasant surprise, you showing up like you did."

"Do anything extraneous today?" Allura asked.

"Nothing like that," he said nonchalantly, "How the world becomes so pale and boring when you're not in my arms. It's so exhausting." His fingers began to make circles on her stomach, she sighed with pleasure.

She knew too that that wasn't the truth, but she did not care to hear it and perhaps he knew this fact as well and kept his responses to her questions short and vague.

"I can only imagine how your father must have reacted," Daniel said.

She'd told him, probably even repeated herself, about the lectures her father would give her. Her father was wrong, she was right and Daniel would always agree.

"Like he always does. Now _that's_ exhausting."

"How are you feeling?" The pattern of his finger movements had changed to curvy lines and he moved considerably slower. She shivered with pleasure.

That was a loaded question for her and she could spend forever answering it. "I'm just so frustrated. Nobody understands me. Dad thinks he knows everything. Mom is too ditsy to even chastise me right. Did you know he tried to ground me today? He should know scare tactics don't work very well with me."

"I understand you," he reminded her. He yawned again; it was quiet, but she could hear his deep intake of breath and as he slowly exhaled.

"Could you not do that?" she asked a little irritated.

"Huh?" he asked genuinely confused.

"The yawning. It makes me think...you're not really paying attention."

"I apologize," he said without skipping a beat. "I'll try my best."

She frowned at this, but then continued talking. "It was strange though. None other than Baron took me home last night. Can you believe that stiff actually happening to be in a place like that?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"I suppose, but what was he doing there? Ah, I know," she said with a snap of her finger, "Maybe he's finally found himself a girlfriend. I bet he had a date. That would make more sense. But then, who would date a guy like that? Remember that time when we tried to find him a date? No girl at all was interested and I wasted weeks of my life setting up blind dates." Then she laughed. "I should have known." She paused for a moment as another topic came to her head. "I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow. There's these two men who come there regularly now and rumor has it that they're from a big company of dancers. What if they hire me? I could finally get out of my parents'-" She stopped when she realized the other hadn't responded in a while. "Daniel?"

His breathing had deepened. She knew even before she turned that he was asleep.

"Are you serious?" Allura said in a louder tone. It did nothing to disturb him. "Well, obviously, you don't want me here." She could have quietly took her leave, but she was too fed up to even begin doing it. She shook the other to wakefulness again.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry. I was listening. Your sweet voice was like a lullaby."

She frowned and then climbed out of bed leaving his warmth. "You think I would fall for that excuse. What was I even saying?"

He looked up at her, his expression unreadable. "About yourself, of course. I heard a sweet angel in my dreams who spoke of Baron and his lack of a mate, of those two men who you want to hire you."

Her eyebrows scrunched up a little. She hadn't expected him to actually know. "How did you-"

He smiled at her then. "When you speak, I listen. Always. Come here, won't you? Don't leave me all alone."

Grudgingly, she returned to her position and continued to talk and talk and talk. Even after he, in fact, did fall asleep. She didn't want to believe his rather ridiculous excuse, but perhaps her voice was like a lullaby. In fact, she hoped it was true. It would be yet another thing about her that was flawless. She listened to his deep breathing for awhile. His hand was still there upon her stomach and he felt increasingly warm. Luckily, it was a cold night.

"Alright, even I can take a hint," she said speaking aloud to herself. "I'll let you rest."

Evening had turned to night by that time as she climbed out of bed. She turned when she heard his voice.

"Allura?" he murmured, "Leaving...?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Good night, sleepyhead."

"Listen," he said this time in a clearer voice, "If you need anything, anything at all, just ask me and I will do my utmost to make sure you're satisfied."

"I know. You tell me that all the time."

"I just...want to make sure you understand that."

"I do, trust me."

She left before he could become any more sappier than that. She could tell he was tired. He always began saying things like that when he needed rest. He was simply wired that way. She strolled out into the night on her own. There was hardly a soul out there at least in this part of town. She twirled and skipped down the road and passed her house several times before finally entering. She was in for a rude awakening once she stepped in, however.

Her father sat on the couch in the living room. The lamp was turned on and he startled her with his presence.

"Geez, Dad," she said after the initial shock, "That was pretty creepy. What do you want?"

"Out again I see," he said. He ran a hand through his ample hair. He looked tired, worn out. "I had to calm your mother down. She thought something had happened to you. But we should all expect a wayward child like yourself to run off on her own every now and again. Do you have something to tell me?"

"You want me to tell you where I was?"

Her father laughed which startled her; perhaps he was delirious with exhaustion. "Since when have you ever done that? No," he said shaking his head. "Tell me how you're going to solve this problem you have."

Then it dawned on her what he wanted to hear. "Look, I'll try my best not to drink so much, alright? Case closed."

"You tried your best before. I need more than that from you."

"I can't give you more than that."

"Then you can leave."

Allura didn't quite understand what he was saying and looked at him confused.

"If you can't do more for yourself, if you don't even want to bother listening to your parents, then my role is futile. It means you no longer see any value in me or your mother. You can leave since you obviously have all the answers."

Allura stared at him wide eyed. After a few moments, he stood and she backed up a little as if she was about to be pounced on. He pointed to the door she had just entered from.

"Go. Go back to wherever you was before. You seem so fond of being there rather than here."

"Dad...you can't be serious."

"Go!" he shouted at her and she flinched at his tone. "Martel, how many times do I have to repeat myself."

"You can't just kick me out-"

"What am I doing right now?"

"I can't believe Mom would ever agree to this."

"Of course she wouldn't. Your mother is content to let you walk over top of her for the rest of her life. She'd coddle you to death if you'd let her. Everyday she cries because of you. Everyday she's in pain because you're not getting any better. You're just getting worse and worse. Did we somehow give you the impression that it's okay to go slutting all around town, in your hilariously skimpy clothing?"

"What did you-I don't-

"Surprised that I know? I wasn't born yesterday. Everybody knows your damn name. I have to hear men older than me talking about you like you're some piece a meat to be passed around. I can't even defend you. You must think absolutely nothing about yourself. You just don't care about anything."

"Now you're just spouting nonsense," Allura cried out. Tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"It's like you were raised with no morals whatsoever. If you want to be a whore, then you won't do it in my house. You're a full grown woman, you can make your own living. Now leave!"

"No, Daddy," she said tears finally falling down her cheeks.

She ran over and hugged his rigid form, but he did not hug her back. She continued to cry.

"Shit, I can't do this..." she heard him say under his breath. He pulled away from her and she looked up at him with teary eyes. "Don't 'Daddy' me. I haven't been that to you in years. Just go to your room already," he said in frustrated tones as he sat back down again.

She watched him for a moment. His posture slouched on the love chair, his head turned towards the window, the nail of his thumb tucked absently between his teeth in an angered contemplative state.

"Well? What are you standing there for? Move it," he growled.

She'd seen her father get like that before and her tears always worked, but this time had been harder than usual. Perhaps he'd actually been serious this time...She rushed off to her room now and slammed the door for good measure. She knew she was skating on thin ice and it scared her a little. He'd told her to leave many times before, but this time he really seemed serious. She knew that if she continued doing what she was doing, she would eventually be kicked out. For some reason that gave her pause even though she was sure Daniel would be more than happy to take her in if that was the case. But the thought of being ousted from the place she was raised didn't sit so well with her. If that happened, if that rug was pulled from under her, she knew she would begin falling and she didn't know if she would ever stop.


End file.
